Power Rangers: Search, Destroy and Conquer
by Austin Morgan
Summary: Jason L. Scott. And Thomas O-Scott, are the sons of Zordon and Dulcea. Jason (Red), Kim (Pink), Trini (Yelloe, Zack (Black) and Billy (Blue) became the first Power Rangers in the World in 939 AD, later Jason litter brother Tommy joined the group as the Evil Green Ranger Later good on 1990. on 941 AD a war broke out on Earth, Yuuzhan Vong Invaded..they invade again in the year 2014
1. Summary, Charaters, Infro

**Summary**

**Jason L. S. And Thomas O-S, are the sons of Zordon and Dulcea. Jason (Red), Kim (Pink), Trini (Yelloe, Zack (Black) and Billy (Blue) became the first Power Rangers in the World in 939 AD, later Jason litter brother Tommy joined the group as the Evil Green Ranger Later good on 1990.**

**on 941 AD a war broke out on Earth, Yuuzhan Vong (Note: Don't Own it, Star Wars Does) Invaded, Jason and the Team learns the Ways of the Force (Note: Off of star Wars), They learn how to use the force and a Light Saber. The Yuuzhan Vong War Only lasted Four Years, But the Power Ranger were frozen in Carbonite (Note: Off of Star Wars) in 945 AD, being Frozen nearly for ONE THOUSAND FORTY FOUR YEARS into the future. Now it's 2014 another war is coming, the Chituri (off Marvel's the Avengers) can the Ranger must take action once more to save the World from the new threat, things get wrost. Two Words: Yuuzhan Vong.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jason Lee Scott &amp; Kimberly Ann Scott Kid's<strong>

**Jason L. Scott 1973 (929 AD )- 2007 (Presumed Dead/MIA,)  
>Kimberly A. Scott 1974 (930 AD)-Present <strong>

**Jordan A. Scott 1989 (944 AD)-Present: Married to Justin Stewart, has a 5 year son name James Scott and 3 years twins daughters named Madison Erin and Megan Erika.  
>Jason Lee Scott jr, 1995-Present: Married to A. Taylor and has newborn son named Aiden Micheal born in 2014<br>Troy Burrow Scott ****1997-Present: Dating Gia Moran  
><strong>

**Jason Lee Scott & Trini Kwan Kid's**

**Trini Kwan 1974 (930 AD)-2007 (MIA) **

**Emma Goodall Scott-Kwan 1996-Present **

**Tommy Oliver-Scott Kid'**

**Thomas Oliver-Scott 1977 (933 AD)- Present  
>Unkown Unkown<strong>

**Tommy Oliver jr 2002-Present**

**Zack Taylor & Aisha C. Taylor Kid's**

**Zack Taylor 1974 (930 AD)-Present  
>Aisha C. Taylor 1973- Present<strong>

**A. Taylor 1989- Present (Married to J. L. Scott and has**

**William "Billy" Cranston & Katherine "Kat" Hillard-Cranston ****Kid's **

**William "Billy' Cranston 1973 (929 AD)-Present  
>Kat Hillard-Cranston 1974-Present<strong>

**Bill "Bj" J. Cranston 1999-Present**

* * *

><p><strong>SNEAK PEEK:1<strong>

**August 1, 2014 Night TIme**

Troy Scott got during the nigh and went out side and looks up in in the night sky, hoping for his father, Jason Scott, to come back. It's been seven years since he went missing back in '07 along with Trini.

In the corner of his eyes he saw a shadow move toward him. Troy moves his eyes towars the mysterious figure Troy was in shock what he saw.

There was a door open, his mother, Kim, went to where her son was, she found all right.

" Troy do you know what ti-" she started to say when her eyes shifted to the figured, her jaw dropped with shock and wide eyes, she didn't expect this at.

She Fainted.

" Well that's a shcok of a life time" said the Figured

* * *

><p><strong>SNEAK PEEK:2<strong>

Shimarra Jamaane Overlord of Yuuzhan Vong has a Unkown Ranger chocking im with one hand with fingers wraped around the the Ranger neck tightly with his other hand held his amphistaff.

" You'll never get away with this" said the Ranger while chocking.

"Rrush'hok ichnar vinim'hok (Die well, brave warrior" said the Overlord in his native language.

The Overlord plunged his amphistaff into the Ranger piercing the Ranger heart. He throw the dead ranger aside.

* * *

><p>"What do we have to do to stop this terror? I'm not going to die at there's hand"<p>

* * *

><p>" You'll die Nom Anor,." said the Ranger ingiting his Light saber, while Nom has his Amphistaff ready. " I will protect Earth with my last breath<p>

" You Will Try" The figure force leap into the air Crimson Emeraldish blade clash with Amphistaff.

* * *

><p>At the Command center Veterans Rangers and the next generation Ranger sat in silence, watching the news.<p>

" This how it's ends."

"What are you talking about Zack?"

Zack looked up at Kat.

" I'm just having bad memories about the last time." he pauses and then continues on. " The Second Yuuzhan Vong War 2014. The Yuuzhan Vong War 941-944"

Kim Spoke: " We will fight till our last breath, We'll Search, Destory and Conquer. That will be our mission."

* * *

><p>Zack Spoke: " This will not be the end. We are in this together... As a team ( shows the fight as team against the Chituri. Light Sabers blazing cuting and killing) and...<p>

* * *

><p>Billy Spoke:...The Vongs and the Chituri are Tough...<p>

* * *

><p>Thomas Spoke: ... But we'er Tougher...<p>

* * *

><p>Kim Spoke: ...We will fight till our last breath, We'll Search, Destory and Conquer. That will be our mission. "<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Information of the Vongs.<strong>

**Yuuzhan Vong is the language spoken by the race of aliens called Yuuzhan Vong, who are excessivley violent and use Bioengineering for everything imaginable; from their spacecraft to their clothes, EVERYTHING is alive. They are so enveloped in this type of culture that they act in pure revulsion and hatred when come in contact with any kind of machinery, but most of all when they encounter droids because 'they attempt to immitate living creatures'. So since almost every sentient species in the galaxy is wholly dependant on machines they are referred to by the Yuuzhan Vong as 'infidels' and it is thier religious belief that they have to purge the galaxy of the infedels. The Yuuzhan Vong come littarally from outside the galaxy and have been traveling centuries to get there, believing that their gods sent them. It is in my opinion that their being from outside the galaxy is why they seem to also be completely outside the touch of the Force. The Yuuzhan Vong population is split up into castes: Warriors, Priests, Shapers (who design all of thier bioengineered devices), workers, and Shamed Ones (who are the lowliest caste and according to the Yuuzhan Vong are not worth even mentioning by a higher caste member).**  
><strong>Every part of their culture is centered around pain, so much actually that they purposly inflict incredible pain upon themselves, horribly mutilating thier bodies in the process, most of which come to enjoy pain as a satisfying experience. Those whose bodies don't respond well to all the self-inflicted injuries and become infected easily become Shamed ones. The highest ranking ones allways have the worst disfigurement.<strong>


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

"It will. " said the Voice in the Shadows. "I will have my revenge on that Red Ranger, Jeedia." he stops and continues on. "On Jason Lee Scott" he said his name as darkly as possibly as the cloaked figured has shivered at his lord said.

One Jason L. Scott really did number on his Lord to make him act like that.

"My Lord, what are we are planning to do with the Jeedai/ Rangers, their the Leader went-"

The Voice in the Shadows got up walking slowly to cloaked figured.

"What of the Leader." The Voice in the Shadows said as coldly. "Well, ADMIRAL MALKOR?" he said looking at one with cloak that was Admiral Malkor.

"My Lord, the one you seek has vanished" Admiral Malkor said nervously.

"I WANT HIM FOUND ADMIRAL" the Voice in the Shadows Shouted.

"I will get Creepox on it."

"So be it"

Admiral Malkor thought to himself,_ "He's really wants revenge on Jason L. Scott. I will help all the way."_

"It will be done Milord" he said bowing slightly.

" Good, this is only the beginning of a New Era." He looked Nom Anor. "Nom I want you in second of the Armada Along with Emperor Mavo. Admiral foreget about the Leader of the Rangers, with him out of our way for now there's no stopping us now."

Nom Anor looked at Voice of the Shadows, the Overlord of Yuuzhan Vong.

Shimarra Jamaane.

" It will be done, Overlord Shimarra Jamaane." With that Nom Anor and Admiral Malkor left the chambers of the Overlord.

_'Yes, Indeed a New Era will come'_

* * *

><p><strong>August 21, 2013<strong>

Troy Burrows Scott was at the Command Center under his own home with his fellows Ranger, Gia Moran his girlfriend is the Yellow Ranger, his older brother, Jason Lee Scott jr as the Green Ranger, his other older half sibling, Emma Goodall Scott-Kwan as the Pink Ranger, his friends, Jake Holling As the Black Ranger, Noah Carver as the Blue Ranger, and Orion as the Silver Ranger.

The Ranger just started checking, While Lee, which is Jason jr, checking transmissions. Lee came across a transmission that was freaky.

Transmission: _"Anyone_...(STATIC)..._Alien armada... led by...Prince Vekar..._(STATIC)..._Invasion of._..(STATIC)..._Yuuzh-_..." Transmission Ends.

"What the hell!" Lee step back, everyone was staring at him oddly.

"What's wrong Lee?"Questioned Troy.

Lee didn't anwser just stood there thinking

_'What? "**Alien,... armada... led by... Prince Vekar...Invasion of..Yuuzh-**"What does that mean? ' _Lee thought

"What the transmission end with Yuuzh someting." Lee said out loud.

"What the are you talking about Lee."

Transmission: _"Anyone_...(STATIC)..._Alien armada... led by...Prince Vekar..._(STATIC)..._Invasion of._..(STATIC)..._Yuuzh-_..." Transmission Ends.

"Sp we already know about the Armada" Said Gia.

"but the guy and women from the recording sounded freak out ny something though "

Troy went to the elevator, and then comeback a minute later with Kim.

"What would be the matter?" aske Kim

"There was a transmission." said Jake " Said male and female sounded out of it, and we are ready know abot the armada."

"Let's hear it." Orion goes to the computure and presses and turning the recording on.

Transmission: _"Anyone_...(STATIC)..._Alien armada... led by...Prince Vekar..._(STATIC)..._Invasion of._..(STATIC)..._Yuuzh-_..." Transmission Ends.

Kim jaw drop with wide eyes, shock over took her, the word Yuuzh- took her by surprised.

" Auntie, what wrong?" Emma asked her Aunt/Stepmother.

"They kept there word." Every in the room staring.

"Who kept there word mom?"

"War is among us...a more deadly threat."

"Deadly Threat?"

"Yuuzhan Vong." Said Kim " They're a highly dangerous species. The one you guys been fighting, they not as dangerous as the Vong. Right now, I don't want to talk about it."

She left.

The Yuuzhan Vong kept there promise of returning again, this time more deadly then ever. Her husband, Jason L. Scott, kill the Vong Overlord, the Twin brother of The Current Overlord of the Yuuzhan VOng. Shimarra Jamaane.

Overlord Shimarra Jamaane swore he will avenge his twin brother. Promisieng that Jason Scott will die at the hand of Shimarra Jamaane.

"Jason if you are still alive, Your our only Hope to defeat Shimarra Jamaane." Kim said to him self. "I wish still have Trini with. Why did you have to be declared MIA."

* * *

><p>Two People, a Male and Female stand by the Spaceship command center.<p>

"Do you think they think got the traansmission"

" I hope so"

* * *

><p><strong>How was that, Bad or Good?. <strong>

**If anyone want to help out, giving me idea or be a Co-Author please PM.**

**R&R**


End file.
